One Phone Call Away
by Your Silver Lining
Summary: “Gah! No, you hang up.” “…Not this again.” “You heard me. Hang up.” “Just hang up, dobe.” “No, you hang up.” “Naruto, hang up.” “No you han – ” Click. “You asshole! I didn’t mean hang up ON me.” SasuNaru


_**One Phone Call Away**_

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Warnings: **Slight OOC, shameless fluff, dialogue, language, shounen ai

**FTOYGWAD: **It's snowing, school's off, I think there's something seriously wrong with my mental health and I still found time for this. Nothing much to say really…

**Disclaimer: **Eh…I asked God and it's still a no.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hn."

"Wah…Sasuke? What the hell are you doing, calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Dobe, it's three in the afternoon."

"Yeah, for _you_, maybe. Anyway, how are – hey! I'm supposed to be mad at you, bastard! Why the hell did you call?"

"Heh, idiot. You're still angry about that?"

"Well, who wouldn't be? God, I thought I was going to see you soon."

"…You know it's not up to me, dobe."

"I don't care what your prissy superiors say. You said you'd be back in a few months and it's two weeks past your due! You promised you'd be here for Christmas…I was up all night, waiting."

Sigh. "Naruto…you know that if it were up to me, I'd be back there in a second. But things here haven't exactly been looking up. Our troop's food supply is short and I think one of our men is sick. They need me."

"I know, I know…You could have at least called. You have no idea h-how – wo-ried…"

"Dobe, please don't – "

"Shuddup, bastard. I'm not crying."

"…Hn. Please, I can practically hear you bawling."

"Hey!"

"Idiot."

"God, why the hell do I even keep up with you?!"

"You know exactly why."

"…So how are – "

"How's America?"

"Don't change the subject – "

"Are those kids still pranking you?"

"Hey! You haven no idea what it's like to put up with these brats everyday! I give them a good education and they think putting a tack on my seat is funny!"

"…Hn. Reminds me of you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So anyway, nothing big's been happening here, really. But hey, Sakura's pregnant and guess who she asked to be the godfather?"

"Big mistake on her part then. God knows how the kid's going to turn out."

"Hey!"

"I heard there was a blizzard shooting the east coast. Watch the ice."

"Sasuke, I'm twenty-three. I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Says the man who fell on his ass, tripping over air."

"I swear to God, there was something there!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I miss you."

"…"

"…Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't say such embarrassing things."

"Ah, you bastard! Here I am, stripping myself of dignity and telling you that I miss you and you – "

"Naruto, if you keep saying such things, I'll lose control over what I do; my urge to see you will only strengthen. I'll have to go against my orders and hurry back home."

"S'uke…"

"It'll only take a while for things to start looking up again. I should be back in a month or so."

"…Another month, huh? Why the hell did you join the – "

"You know my father, dobe."

"Yeah, yeah. Big military guy. Whatever."

"Well, anything else to report?"

"Not really. Thing's are pretty slow."

"Then hang up. I'm getting charged by the minute here."

"…What?! You bastard, you call me and then tell me to hang up?"

"Yes."

"Gah! No, you hang up."

"…Not this again."

"You heard me. Hang up."

"Just hang up, dobe."

"No, you hang up."

"Naruto, hang up."

"No you han – "

_Click._

.

.

.

"Back for me already, dobe?"

"You asshole! I didn't mean hang up _on_ me."

"Same thing."

"God, you suck!"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Ah, you pervert! I am _not_ having phone-sex with you again. Not after what happened last time."

"The fire was eventually put out."

"Yeah, but you kept distracting me!"

"Only an idiot would leave the stove unattended in the first place."

"…Stupid Sasuke."

"I heard that, dobe."

"Just 'cause you're half Japanese, you think you're so cool using that word."

"Admit it. You _love_ it when I say it."

"…I love _you_, Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Good morning, bastard!"

"Naruto! Do you know how much trouble I could get into for talking to you at a time like this?"

"Yeah, well, your boss needs to go to the nearest hospital and get that stick lodged in his ass surgically removed."

"Naruto…"

"Stop with that whispering already. No one's probably even listening. Besides, I called for something important."

"…Naruto, before you do, I have something important to say too."

"No, whatever it is, it can wait."

"Dobe, you don't understand. Five of our men were killed yesterday. My stay here's going to last a few more months."

"…"

"Naruto? Dobe, please…you know this isn't my fau –"

"H-happy anniversary, S-S'uke."

"…Shit, Naru –"

_Click._

_._

_._

_._

"Naruto, please talk to me – "

_Click._

_._

_._

_._

"Dobe, _please!_"

_Click._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke, you asshole, it's exactly twelve in the morning! This time, I know you planned this – "

"Happy birthday, Naruto."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you."

"Listen, you know I'm not good at this stuff – "

"Understatement of the century."

"_Listen_, dobe." Sigh. "I am so, so sorry for what's happened. You know that if I really wanted to, I would be with you in a second. And believe me I really do; but I have obligations too. And while you're still my first and foremost, there are others who need me too."

"I know that…Sasuke, if this is another extension to your stay, just say it. I swear I won't be mad. After what happened on our anniversary, I kind of stopped having expectations, you know. So it won't hurt as much. I forgave you long ago, so it's okay. "

"Naruto…"

"Really, Sasuke, it's okay."

"…"

"…"

"Hn."

"Haha, there's my bastard!"

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"…You. Just you. Keep talking."

"I didn't know you found my voice that sexy."

"Shut it!"

"Hm, you sound frustrated. In more ways than one. Is this what sex-deprivation does to you?"

"…Who said I was deprived all this time?"

"…This better be a joke. Because if it's not, I swear to God, I'll nuke whichever bastard –!"

"Ahaha! Alright, alright, I was just kidding. Calm your possessive ass down."

"Dobe…"

"I mean it, really. As if I'd sleep with someone else other than you. Don't think I forgot what happened last time someone tried to grab my ass."

"That asshole was asking for it."

"Sasuke, you broke _four_ bones in his body. Sakura had to do a helluva lot of lawyer-ing to get us out of that mess."

"It was a good thing that guy was also one of us. If he was a civilian, I would have been kicked out."

"Just goes to show that you need to control your temper."

"Hn."

"Hey…are you in a car or something? I think I hear the radio."

"Yeah."

"Oh. But…wait. Why are you – "

"Dobe, why the hell did you repaint our garage door orange?"

"Wait! How the hell do you –"

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Hold on a sec, Sasuke. Someone's at the door…Who the fuck knocks at _twelve_ – " Gasp. "S-Sa…Sasuke?"

"I promised, Naruto. I told you I'd be here and now I am. So close your mouth before you attract any flies, hang up, come over here and mmmfft!"

_Click._

_Click._

.

.

.

"I promised, Naruto. I told you I'd be here and now I am. So close your mouth before you attract any flies, hang up and come over here and mmmfft!"

When Naruto saw the tall silhouette standing not two feet from him on his doorstep, his mind drew a blank and his body immediately launched itself at the figure, cordless phone forgotten in the faded carpet.

He didn't care that he was only wearing a tank top and boxers. He didn't care that they were both sprawled in the four inches of snow on the porch. He didn't care about the taxi driver giving them a strange look before driving away. He didn't care that Sasuke would probably be starving and craving some heat.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke gasped when the blonde finally released his mouth for some air.

Naruto didn't pay attention. Instead, he tackled the raven back into the ground and held him, hugged him, squeezed him for all he was worth and more. "S'uke. You're b-back! A-after, a whole fucking year. You asshole!"

And when Sasuke felt Naruto's tears seep through his clothes, smear against his cheek, mix with his own, he couldn't help but hold the blonde in his arms even tighter.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. I love you."

* * *

**FTOYGWAD: **Naruto's birthday is in October, and it _is_ possible to snow at that time (in the east coast of American anyway). I'm living proof. I'm not exactly sure where Sasuke was stationed or when this fic even took place, so I'm leaving that up to your imagination. Actually I realize that there is a lot of holes in this fic but that's only cuz it's hard to incorporate everything into a phone conversation. I'm still not proud of the ending where it's not dialogue anymore.

Anyway, I shall shamelessly beg for REVIEWS! *throws cookies*

~Silver


End file.
